dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragonball Generations
Series Dragonball Generations is set 120 years after the end of Dragonball GT. It depicts the story of Goku Jr. and Vegeta Jr. Generations also brings back Goku and Vegeta who were thought to be dead and gone. In-Between GT and Generations In the 120 year gap between series, some major key events involving Goku and Vegeta are made. After DBGT, Goku had left with Shenron to parts unknown. 50 years After DBGT, Vegeta secluded himself and figured his life would never be content until he found Goku again and challenge him as Super Saiyan 4. He set out to Outer Space in order to find his rival/friend. 100 years after DBGT, Shenron's negative energy had been purified and he had returned to Earth along with Goku. Goku's descendant, Goku Jr. set out to find the Dragon ball and that's when they first met. 101 years after DBGT, Goku and Shenron realize that the Earth is no longer in need of them. So they set out again and were never heard of again. 120 years after DBGT, A new evil begins its descent on to Earth, The Cambliam Empire. Cambliam Empire Saga The Story Begins with on Earth. Goku Jr. and Vegeta Jr. are highly esteemed martial artists and were living happy lives with their girlfriends Ania (Goku Jr.) and Cylinia (Vegeta Jr.) in Satan City. Both had learned to fully master the first Super Saiyan form despite having no knowledge of their Saiyan heritage. Life was prosperous on Earth and has not seen huge conflicts in nearly 120 years. Little known to the peaceful Earth a new force was descending onto the beautiful blue planet. Five ships landed near Yunzabit Heights, four of the ships were all similar in model and there was one flagship which contained the leader of the expedition, Governor Rociz of the Cambliam Empire. Rociz ordered his men to locate the most powerful forces on Planet Earth and eliminate them. Ten of the 150 Cambliam soldiers locate Satan City where they feel the strongest powers are residing. They begin attacking the city and then draw out Goku Jr. and Vegeta Jr. The saiyans defeat the ten soldiers and are greeted by Rociz. Rociz makes quick work out of the saiyans and forces them to transform to their "Golden Forms" The fight becomes a little more even and Rociz calls on his trump card, a special ability that allows him to take the souls of his men and transfer their strength to his. Rociz then defeats the saiyans and shoots a large energy wave, killing them, or so he thought. The Saiyans awake at Dende's Tower, they were rescued by Mr. Popo and healed by Kami (Dende) Dende tells the two about their ancestors and that they are the only ones who may have the power to stop them. Dende then tells the story 20 years ago, Goku asked for permission to take Shenron with him to Outer Space and then left and was never heard of again. Dende then admits he had forseen this catastrophe and had developed a special technique that would freeze Earth's time and existence for one year, that would mean Earth and everything on it would cease to exist for one whole year. Dende then gave the two the Kami Ship and then the two went left planet Earth to search for Goku. Dende then executed the technique of Freezing Earth. The story continues, in a bar in the distant planet of Amblia. The red planet served as a spaceport for many space travelers. On the barstool sat a man in a brown cloak drinking some alcohol. Three men walk in the bar and study the people in it, and see the man in the cloak. The observe him closley to see he had a tail. The three men walk to the man and take off his hood. The man had brown hair pointed upward and red fur on his body. One of the men says, " So this is the man we're looking for, Vegeta." The man stands up and removes his cloak and says, "So Tembouri sends some more bounty hunters on me?" Vegeta then steps outside with the three men following after him. "So, I hope you three are much more powerful than the last ones he sent," said Vegeta as he rushed at one man instantly killing him and then yells, "Does Tembouri know, that he is dealing with a Super Saiyan 4?!" The other two flee for their lives and Vegeta instantly blasts them. Vegeta then walks away calmly and heads to the dock. He slides a card and the dock door opens. He then slides his card again to re-fuel his ship, The Machine then speaks," Vegeta, you currently have 30,000 Camblian Currency units left." Vegeta then says to himself, "I'm running low on funds, I better head to Nam Hasha and pick up some heads to get paid again, These little criminals and bounty hunters show me no great challenge, Kakarot, I will find you, My Saiyan blood needs one final challenge before I can rest." Vegeta's ship leaves Amblia and gets set on the criminal ridden world of Nam Hasha. Two Months passed since Goku Jr. and Vegeta Jr. left planet Earth and entered a space toll station and were forced to dock. The small aliens then arrived at the dock and asked Goku Jr. and Vegeta Jr. to present their E-Cards. The two did not know what an E-Card was and explained that they came from a distant galaxy uninhibited by Camblian Empire. The two were then taken to a room and had thier blood drawn and put in a database. The two were presented E-Cards. E-Cards are cards that hold all information including monetary funds, genetic information, criminal records etc. E-Cards are basically the life of people in the Camblian Empire. The Kami ship was then registered to their E-Cards and both were awarded 10,000 currency each, as starter money. The starter money was not enough to re-fuel the ship. So the two set out to find ways to make money in the spaceport, they did odd jobs and gambled to gain sufficient funds to press further on. The ship leaves the spaceport and now the two were faced with a new problem, where were they going to start looking for Goku, the Camblian Empire was so vast, and it was uncertain if Goku was even in the Empire. Goku Jr. then presses a random button and then a large screen appears with a video message. It was Dende and he spoke, "Decendents of Goku and Vegeta, I have made this video to give information about the task you are faced with, I have only one way to help, I have left in a compartment in the front, a dragon radar, This device will be able to locate Shenron, the eternal dragon. Whether or not Goku is with Shenron is uncertain, It is a long shot, but It may be the only way of finding him. Vegeta Jr. then found the radar and pressed a button to activate it, it was getting a signal, The coordinates were punched in and the planet where it was located at was Nam Hasha and the two set course. To be continued... Category:Fan Fiction